Scared… Shocked… and Surprised
by Ice-Ari
Summary: First, Dee is scared by some nightmares of dead Ryo. Next, he is shocked by Ryo's actions. And finally, he is in for a wonderful surprise. One-shot. Yaoi.


Hi, this is an old fic of mine that I had written a few years ago as a birthday gift. At that time when I wrote this fic, I had not yet read FAKE, so I do apologise if the characters appeared to be somewhat OOC.

(This fic is dedicated to Neesan Tracy.)

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED: I do not own the characters they belonged to FAKE.

* * *

**Scared... Shocked... and Surprised**

"Help!!!!!!! Aaaahhhhhh......." A sharp piercing scream tunnelled its way into his head, drilling through his skull and sending quake-like tremors right to the core of his being...

Dee's eyes shot opened and as immediately, he jumped out of his cosy, warm bed without even sparing a second for a thought tearing through his apartment like a hurricane...

"What the hell am I doing?" Dee stopped shot just as suddenly... his mind has slowly cleared off the horror of the nightmare. Yes, it's just a nightmare... a stupid little dream of horror.

Dee sheepishly walked to his bathroom and washed his face. He was still in utter disbelief. How in the hell world can he be so... so... shaken by a dream...

He stared at his own reflection in the mirror and chided himself, "Dee Laterner, what the hell do you think you are doing, running about your house like an idiot in the middle of the night?!"

However, deep inside he know the root cause of his rude awakening, its not what happened in the nightmare, its who he dreamed about... the one and only person that seems to creep through his dreams ceaselessly be it an erotic dream or an horrifying nightmare... tempting him with his gem-like beauty, every single night... the golden-haired angel of his heart... Ryo...

"Oh well... I still as to work early tomorrow, I must as well stole as much sleep while I still can," Dee muttered to himself as he walked back to his bedroom.

-----------------

"Aaaahhhhhhh!!!!!"

Dee sped through the hallway... turned round a bend... and continued running towards the direction of the scream... and reached a door. He took out his pistol, aimed and kicked open the door.

On the floor in the middle of the room lay a body... a bloody corpse...

He couldn't believe his eyes, Ryo... his Ryo was d...dead...

-----------------

Dee woke up, drenched in cold sweat...

Staring blindly at the ceiling for full whole minutes before sitting up. He looked at the alarm clock at his bedside...

"Hmm... its already 5.43am, I must as well just get up. After all, I am on early shift today."

He turned off the alarm of the clock before getting of his bed.

He went to his bathroom to wash his clouded mind clear of sleep and the nightmare...

Just thinking of the nightmare, was enough to sent shivers down his spine... He can still picture the happenings in his dream clearly... that of Ryo... Ryo lying there motionless...

Err... he had to shut out this grotesque picture... he had to... he needed to calm himself down.

Dee decided to give Ryo a phone call... he had to, he needed it to sooth his nerves... he needed to reassure himself that Ryo is really all right.

-----------------

"Ring! Ring!"

The call of the phone shook Ryo out of his dream...

"Wonder who would call at such an ungodly hour," Ryo mumbled to himself.

"Moshi-moshi."

The voice on the other end, tugged at his heartstrings. The voice... the glorious voice of his one and only true love... the voice of his best friend, Ryo.

Dee was almost ecstatic, he could feel a gush of relief washing over him, for he was now sure that Ryo was still alive and intact... and all the horror was just a nightmarish dream...

"Hallo Ryo, Dee here!"

"Err... Hi Dee, what's the matter?"

"Nothing."

Ryo couldn't believe his ears... Dee called at such an hour for... nothing... waking him in the middle of his dreams for... nothing? What the heck is Dee doing?

"Nani?! Did... did I hear you say nothing?! Then, why did you call at such an hour, you know full well, that I was on late night shift yesterday, and I just when to bed around 2 hours ago," Ryo replied with sleep deprived irritation.

"Oh... err... sorry, just checking to see that you're okay," Dee muttered across the phone with a tinge of hurt in his voice. Dee didn't mean to annoyed Ryo... he just needed the assurance... his seemingly unreciprocated love needed assurance...

Ryo's irritation melted as he heard the somewhat sad and apologetic tone in his partner's voice, and his voice softened, "I'm sorry, Dee, I shouldn't have shout at you like that... but well... of course I'm fine and err.... Please don't call me at such odd times in future again, if there is nothing importance, okay?"

"Hn. Ja'ne!"

"Ja!"

Dee grinning to his own self, hanged up the phone.

"Well...I guess its time to get ready for work,' Dee muttered.

-----------------

The door to the office creaked open.

Dee looked up from the mountainous stacks of paperwork that threatened to swallow up whatever tiny bit of empty desk space he had left, and saw Ryo walking in.

"Hi partner!" Dee greeted in his usual animated tone.

In reply, Ryo gifted Dee with the enchanting little shy smile of his, before settling down at his own desk and get ready for his fair share of work.

"Hey Ryo, you've just arrive for your shift, ne?"

Prior to speaking, Ryo rolled his eyes in exasperation, then responded with irritation, "Dee, aren't that pretty obvious?"

Dee grinned. He just loved to vex his partner. Ryo just looked so cute whenever he got annoyed. Besides, he just loved to hear Ryo's sweet voice.

He gave Ryo a long lingering look, before returning to the tonnes of work he had at hand.

-----------------

Noiselessly, Dee walked over, leaned at his partner's desk and asked, "Oh yeah, how about dinner together?" Actually they always had dinner together unless something important, like an emergency mission, suddenly happened. However, Dee always made it a point to ask, for he knew that Ryo liked being ask, after all Ryo a prim-an-proper person, and wished to have things done in the proper ways.

"Err... Dee," after a momentary pause, Ryo continued hesitantly, "Err... I... well... I think I'll skip it."

"What? Why? Is there a sudden mission, why didn't I receive any order?" Dee queried in a tone of surprise.

"Well... its nothing actually, I just... just don't... don't feel like going out today," Ryo replied somewhat nervously, before burying himself back into his work.

Ryo was refusing to have dinner with him for... for no reason? This was odd! Dee was stunned.

Although Ryo seemed to be frigid, always showing a lack of interest in sex and well... even at times, pushing Dee away, when he found him to be unbearable close, yet he has never really clearly and openly rejected Dee's offer for something more than just normal friendship before... until today...

But... but now... he is rejecting Dee's offer of a harmless dinner together... why? Dee wondered. Apparently Ryo appeared even more distant than usual... more cold...

This unwelcome thought, pierced deep into Dee's heart, like an invisible arrow, wounding it.

-----------------

Ryo stood up and walked out of the room without a word.

"What the hell wrong with him today?" Dee wondered aloud. Dee was greatly affected by Ryo's coldness towards him, however, he was of a cheerful disposition and was not the sort who would brood over something for too long, and soon got rid of most of the negative emotions.

Thus, when the clock chimed, announcing the arrival of 7pm, Dee cheered, "Finally! Time's out."

Dee loved his occupation as a police officer at the NYDP 27th precinct, but he never did enjoyed being stranded in an island of paperwork, like he was today. Today, was one of those long draggy days with not a single adventure, and brim-filled with administrative stuffs. Worst of all, of all days, his best friend had to choose this already boring day, to be totally chilled out, like a snowman.

Dee chuckled at the absurd image of a snowman with Ryo's looks.

He shook the crazy image out of his head, packed up and left the room, humming gaily to himself.

All was at peace, now that the leech-like JJ was not here yet. If only it was Ryo who clung on to him so... but well... maybe in that case, Ryo would not seem so attractive to him. Most likely, Ryo will only be a drink to clench the thirst of last and not an appealing man whom he loved, treasured and wanted to have as a life-long so mate.

-----------------

At the turn of the corridor leading to the main door of the police precinct, a familiar but dreaded voice entered his ear... calling out to a more than familiar name...

He hastened his pace and peeped over the corner...

-----------------

"Randy McLane!" Berekely Rose, the Commissioner called out, "Here!"

"Hi," Ryo replied, "I'm ready to go."

Berekely Rose smiled, "Me to."

He moved in closer, kissed Ryo before he could react, then he grabbed an unwilling Ryo's and dragged him off.

-----------------

Dee was shocked and hurt by what he seen. From a far, he had not been able to see that Ryo was not a willing party in this brief but intimate moment – considering Ryo's standards, this act is definitely intimate.

Ryo... his Ryo... No! no more his, no more his Ryo...

He has thought that Ryo was slowly opening up and getting closer to him... and more physical... but how wrong is he! Ryo has now given him the final blow, by rejecting to have dinner with him, because... because of Berekely Rose. He was such a fool to have believed that Ryo had liked him, but was to shy to express... he was such a fool...

Maybe... maybe he should just as well accept JJ's offer...

No! Ryo... Ryo was not substitutable... his feelings for Ryo would not just die...

He should not give up so easily... he should fight back... after all Ryo was such a precious gem... rare and precious. There would not be another Ryo in this world. There would never be another person that he wanted and loved so much. Only Ryo... he must fight to get back Ryo...

But... but... what happened is already too late? Did Ryo already made his choice?

If he had already chosen Berekely Rose as his life-partner, then what was the point of forcing Ryo to be with him? Ryo wouldn't be happy... and he really wished for his partner's happiness...

He wanted Ryo too much to see him go, but he cared even more for Ryo's happiness. He would rather remain sad forever, because he has lost his love, than to allow his love to be sad even for a moment.

As Ryo meant too much to him... he will let him go with his blessings. Now, all he could do was to hope that Berekely Rose would love and treasure Ryo as much as he does.

Dee walked home slowly, deep in thought, and in ultimate despair... he felt as is... as if... he had lost his heart...

-----------------

"Surprise!!!!!!!"

"Wh-hat?!" Before he realized what was going on, he felt as if he was hit by a hurricane...

"Dee-sempai!!!!"

Dee found himself flat on the floor, and JJ was straddling him with a mega-watt smile, just at his hmm... most prosperous parts...

"Baka! Get of me this moment!" Dee shoved JJ off and stood up.

"How the hell did you get into my apartment?!" Dee growled. He was already highly upset and frustrated about the prospect of loosing Ryo... and now this... What a day!

"Dee-sempai! So glad that you come at last," JJ said merrily, clinging on tightly to his Dee-sempai, like ivy to a wall.

"What the hell is going on here?" Dee questioned as he tried to rid himself of the little pest called JJ, "And you still hasn't answer my question on how you get in my home yet?"

At that moment, he heard a giggle; Dee turned to the direction of the sound and said in a tone bordering impatient and anger, "Who's there?"

Diana stood up, giggled some more and suddenly shouted, "Surprise! Surprise!"

She was then joined by numerous, different voices echoing "Surprise!" and all of a sudden the room seemed to be overcrowded with people.

"What the heck is happening here?!" Dee screamed out in confusion and frustration.

"Happy be-early birthday, Dee."

What...what... did he... did he just hear Ryo's voice...

Dee turned slowly towards the direction of the voice and was awarded the sight of his beautiful angel with his flawless shy smile and a cake in his hands. A cake? What on earth is going on?

Ryo placed the birthday cake on the table and then, walked over with a slight blush, making him looked even more beautiful, "Dee, well... you see we decided to give you a surprise party, but we didn't want it to be so obvious, so we decide to set this party 2 days before your actual birthday."

One by one, Taicho, Diana, JJ, Cal and even Bikky walked over to wish him an early birthday and to give him their presents. Well... of course, JJ took the opportunity to hold on to Dee and even gave him a quick peck before Dee flung him away, and nevertheless, Bikky took his turn as a chance to stick his tongue out and Dee and even gave him a quick warning to keep clear of Ryo. A warning, which Dee clearly did not obey...

-----------------

"Finally, they're all gone," Dee sighed in relief as he shoved a stray of hair out of his handsome face. He did appreciate their coming, but he couldn't wait for them to go, so that he and Ryo can be alone.

"Dee?" Ryo called out softy, "I guess I should go now, ne?"

"Nope! I need to talk to you. Can you stay a little longer, please?" Dee pled.

"Hai. But...but didn't we talk enough just now?" Ryo asked in a puzzled voice.

"Yes, but not privately," Dee answered in a seductive manner.

Ryo blushed in respond. Dee walked over and took Ryo into his arms. "You know... everyone have given me my birthday present except you?"

"Well... I meant to give you on your actual birthday."

"May I ask what is it?"

"Err... me," Ryo replied shyly, in a voice that is barely audible.

Dee chuckled and then teased, "Naughty, naughty, naughty little Ryo... I should have suspected... a sexual innuendo in you, sweet little thing."

"Nani?! I... I only meant that... that to accept you as more... more than that of... of only plain friend, I did not... did not," Ryo turned beet red and buried his head deep in Dee's chest, not daring to look in his eyes, before continuing, "I... I... didn't say anything about... about sex. You... you... hentai!"

Dee grinned, "But well... you did imply it."

"Nope."

"Yes, you did. By becoming more than friends, means being lovers and that would include sex. Its all in the package."

"..."

"Hmmm... so how about a sample today, ne?" Dee said mischievously, as he pounced onto a startled Ryo...

-----------------

Peeping through a moonlit window in the middle of New York City, two bodies can be seen intertwined to become one, under the veil of the darkness of the night...

-- Owari --

* * *

Ryo: (indignantly) Hey! What the hell do you take me as?

Alicia: Err... how about a birthday present?

Ryo: (pouts) Nani?!!!! Me, a present?

Ari: (nods triumphantly)

Dee: Yes, and a yummy one too!

Ryo: (blushes) Dee!!!!

Dee: Alicia can you please excuse us for a while. (turns towards Ryo and pounces...)

Ryo: ....

Ari: Wow! Lemon!!!

* * *


End file.
